Love Meant To Be
by MikoKikyou101
Summary: In the distant trees behind Kikyou began to rustle. Who's there! She demanded hearing the sound. Oneshot, KikyouxInuyasha


Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Italic-meaning thoughts.

* * *

Kikyou walked through the tall grass with a smile on her face..."_Inuyasha becomes a human today...and we can start our new life together."_ She thought, letting out a dreamy sigh as she held the Sacred Jewel close to her chest. In the distant trees behind Kikyou began to rustle. "Who's there!" She demanded hearing the sound.

A figure leaped from the trees claws ready to attack. Kikyou quickly pulled out her bow and deflected the attack. The figure fell to the ground next to her. Slowly standing, Kikyou saw it was none other than Inuyasha! "Oh it's you Inuyasha." She said a bit relieved "But why did you attack me!" "Hun, foolish Miko! Like I would ever want to use the Jewel to become human!" Inuyasha said with a sinister smile. "But I thought..." "You thought wrong" He said punching Kikyou in the face before she could finish. Kikyou was knocked to the ground.

She quickly reached out for the Jewel, but Inuyasha steeps on her hand. He bent down picking up the jewel. "I'll be taking that!" He said turning to leave..."No!" Kikyou shouted tears coming to her eyes. "You betrayed me Inuyasha!" Kikyou stood and readied an arrow, but before she was able to shot, Inuyasha cut her shoulder. The cut was really deep and bleed tremendously. Kikyou gasped and feel once again...smirking at her pain, Inuyasha took his leave with the Jewel in his possession. Once out of site, Inuyasha turn back into it real form.

He was a tall half demon with long flowing black hair, bright red eyes, an evil smile, and dressed in a dark blue kimono; Naraku.

Naraku went back to the village and placed the Jewel back in the temple it was normally keep in.

He then walked through the forest until he fond Inuyasha waiting for Kikyou.

Naraku smiled evilly and turned himself into Kikyou. Readying an arrow he shot through the trees nearly hitting Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped. He looked up seeing a figure in the distance. "_Kikyou?"_ He though seeing the his attacker take aim again. "Hey, you almost hit me!" Inuyasha spat glaring in her direction.

"Die Inuyasha!" Yelled the imposter Kikyou, taking aim and shooting again. Inuyasha's face held a look of both fear and surprise as he ran from the arrows being shot by his lover!

"_Kikyou betrayed me?"_ He thought, as he ran back to the village to find the Jewel. Inuyasha jumped over the last of the trees and was soon jumping over the village.

He spotted the temple roof and fell though it. The Jewel set shimmering on it's stand.

The sound of arrows hitting the temple could be heard.

Quickly Inuyasha grabbed the Jewel and made his way out of the temple thought the roof again. He retreated to the forest.

Just when he thought the worst was passed he heard the faint sound of an arrow heading for him. Looking up he saw the arrow right before it stock him in the chest. The hardness of a tree pressing into his back and the arrow though his skin was all too painful.

Inuyasha drooped the Jewel. Shaking, his hand reached out to the one who shot him...Kikyou (Author's note-Yes the real Kikyou)

"Kikyou why did you..." Was all he could say before the effect of the arrow set in.

As Inuyasha head fell down to his chest, Kikyou fell to the ground.

She was weak from loss of blood. Quickly, the villagers took her to be treated. Kaede, Kikyou's younger sister ran off to get herbs.

She soon returned and helped treat her sister's wounds.

One day later Kikyou found herself laying on a mat in her hut.

She woke with a startle. No one was up but her so she got up to see what had become of everyone.

It was early in the morning and it had rained the night before. The Sunrise reflecting off the dew on trees was breath taking.

Kikyou stood staring at the Sunrise until the memories of the night before returned

Kikyou remembered pining Inuyasha to the tree.

She gasped hoping it was a dream, but then remembered the wound he had inflicted on her. She became mad and walked down the path into forest to where she had him pined.

Once at the tree she looked up at him.

He appeared to be sleeping. The dew coverd his face and body. She climbed the roots of the tree to get a better look at him.

Dew was dripping off Inuyasha's hair on to Kikyou as she stood under him.

"_Why?"_ She thought, _"Why do I feel remorse for Inuyasha. After all he is the one who betrayed me?_" She slowly reach out to the arrow that bound him to the tree.

Before she could even touch the arrow a cold voice echoed in the forest "Kikyou why did you come here? Do you not remember what this demon did to you?"

The voice was from non other that Naraku.

Kikyou turned to see the demon steeping out from behind a tree. "Who are you?" Kikyou asked steeping away from Inuasha.

"Miko, do you not remember me?" Kikyou merely shook her head. "I am the bandit Onigumo. The very one whom you took care of inside that cave."

He smiled seeing the shocked look on her face. _"But he was badly burned you can't be him..."_

Protested Kikyou. "Oh? I gained this new body by letting demons fest on my flash. But I think my new body needs a new name, so please call me Naraku."

"What could you possibly want from me now?" Kikyou asked "Just letting you know what was Onigumo's reason for gaining this body." "And what might that be?" Kikyou asked.

Onigumo had fallen in love with you and wanted you to become his woman...But with the gain of this body that feeling of love vanished. Now I want the Jewel and nothing more." Naraku smirked as Kikyou back away.

"So will you kill me to get the jewel?" She asked trying hard to hide the fear in her voice.

Still smirking he said, "Now why would I do that? If you stay out of my way I'll have no need to kill you." "I wont let you have the jewel!" She yelled and reach to her back for an arrow but she forgot to bring them and was unarmed.

"Hun, I'd like to see you try." Naraku laughed disappearing in the shadow of the forest. Kikyou went quickly back to the village.

She entered her hut and rust past her sister.

Kikyou's bow arrows rested at against the back wall. She grabbed them and turn to leave but was stopped at the door by Kaede.

"Sister you mustn't be wondering about in your condition!" Keade begged he older sister. "Kaede, I know you worry, but please the Sinkon No Tama is going to be stolen if I don't go now!"

Kikyou went in despite her sister's plea. Arriving just in time as Naraku merged from the burning temple with the jewel tucked away in his kimono, Kikyou pulled out an arrow and aim it at Naraku. "I will only worn you once...Give the jewel to me and leave with your life!" Kikyou shouted.

Naraku just laughed at her as he began to leave "Droop it!" Kikyou yelled shooting the arrow at Naraku. The arrow seamed to hit an invisible barrier dissolving on impacted. Kikyou didn't care and continued to shot arrow after arrow only to repeat the process. Naraku became tired of this and turn to face her again.

"If your looking for a fight you've fond one!" Naraku exclaimed disappearing and reappearing in front of Kikyou. He grabbed her by the neck and held her up off the ground. Kikyou dropped her bow and held tight to his arm for fear of choking. She was slowly running out of air as Naraku tightened his grip on her neck.

Kikyou pounded the arm that held her, trying to get him to let her go. Her eyes grew heavy, she was too weak to keep them open. Naraku's smile slowly fayed watching Kikyou choke.

"_Why can't I kill her!...could it be that Onigumo's heart still has some control of this body?"_ Naraku thought, loosening his grip and dropping Kikyou.

She fell gasping for air and rubbing her neck where his hand had been. She looked up at him wondering why he had let her go.

"Pathetic." said Naraku "You could barely keep awake as I held you."

"Why didn't you kill me!" Kikyou demanded "I have no need to wast my time on the likes of you!" snapped Naraku. She didn't believe him. Again Naraku started to leave, but Kikyou thought quickly and grabbed his ankle. It caught him off guard and he fell.

The jewel tumbled out of Naraku's Kimono and rolled by Kikyou.

She grabbed it and ran to where she didn't know just as long as she could get away for him.

She soon fond herself in the forest Naraku following her. She turned her head to see if he had gotten any closer. While her head was turn she run into a tree and fell back. "That hurt!" Kikyou looked up at the tree she hit rubbing her head. It was the tree Inuyasha was bound to. Inuyasha eyes filtered open. He looked down seeing a bruised and frightened looking Kikyou by his feet.

"I thought I smelled you!" Inuyasha spat Kikyou stayed silent still staring at Inuyasha. He could see the look of panic in her eyes. She was about to speak when Naraku appeared behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.

"Give the jewel to me!" Naraku hissed in her ear. "N-no!" Kikyou yelled and began to kick he hit him, doing every thing she could to make him let her go. Iunyasha watch as Kikyou struggled "_It's no more than she deserves."_ He thought, "_She betrayed me...but why do I still feel like I should help her_" Inuyasha thoughts were interrupted by Kikyou's screamed as Naraku throw her into the very tree he was bound to.

"Kikyou!" He shouted in concern. She laid by his feet. "Get up! Kikyou! Take the arrow out and I can help you!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyou slowly sat up and look up at Inuyasha. "Do it before he kills you!" Inuyasha demanded. Kikyou could tell Inuyasha wasn't lying, he really wanted to help her.

Standing Kikyou reached out and pulled the arrow. It disappeared in her hand and Inuyasha was free. Naraku ran at Kikyou but Inuyasha jumped in front of her and grabbed Naraku by the arms. Naraku pulled away and turned his arms into huge branch like things with spikes.

(Author's note-Like his demon puppets have)

Inuyasha picked Kikyou up bridle style and jumped away form the branch like things. Inuyasha placed Kikyou on a high branch of a tree. "Stay here." Inuyasha told her and turned to go back and fight. Kikyou grabbed his arm and mad him face her. "Inuyasha...Thank you."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. They both blushed and Inuyasha left. "_I can't let him do this by himself."_ She thought and made her way down the tree. She went quickly fond her bow she had drop and got more arrows. Before going to help she grabbed a katana from the Armory Hut. Kikyou arrived right as Inuyasha was using a cut on his arm that he got form Naraku to do Blades of Blood. Naraku continued to attack Inuyasha. Kikyou pulled out an arrow and shot it at Naraku. He didn't notice till it was too late and was hit. "Inuyasha here!" Kikyou threw the katana to him.

He grabbed it and looked at Kikyou strangely. "I told you to stay put!" Inuyasha yelled at her "What and let you fight alone? No way!" Kikyou protested as shooting more arrows. Inuyasha charged at Naraku and hit him "Stubborn Miko!" Inuyasha shouted still attacking. "Your one to talk!" Kikyou said, shooting once again.

Inuyasha and Kikyou were no side by side. Kikyou shot and arrow and just as she did Inuyasha ran at Naraku. Both him and the arrow were going to hit the different spot on Naraku so he would have to chose witch one to block. Naraku saw the arrow and hit it away as Inuyasha strikes Naraku. He feel to the ground in a heap. But they didn't quit, they were determined to kill him. Inuyasha attacked with his katana and Kikyou shot her arrows over and over again. Naraku wasn't going to die so easily. He stood himself up and wrapped an arm around Kikyou. Her bow fell to the cold earth as Naraku's arm wrapped itself tighter.

The spikes on him towered her close and reopened the wound on her shoulder. Again, the wound was bleeding and she grow weak from loss of blood not to mention air.

"K-kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted chopping at the arm. He struck down on the arm that held her cutting through it. Kikyou fell limply to the ground. Inuyasha jumped in front to protect her as she regained composer. Naraku arm shot out again but this time at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was unable to move, for if he did Naraku would hit Kikyou. He braced himself holding the katana in front of him. Naraku's arm hit the katana. The force bush Inuasha back and his feet dragged in the dirt. By this time Kikyou was struggling to stand up. Her bow lay next to her. She picked It up and took an arrow from her back. Using every ounce of her Miko powers to attach her last arrow. "Die...Naraku.." Kikyou panted as she released the bow. The arrow hit Naraku dead on. Her powers combined with the arrow began to dissolve his chest where it hit. "_What!"_ Thought Naraku. Both Inuyasha and Naraku looked shocked as the arrow priced through his flesh. A bright light came from the arrow which was deep in Naraku now.

The light engulfed Naraku's body and dissolved it.Bits of flesh feel to the ground as the light faded and the arrow disappeared.

"It's...over..." Kikyou sighed and passed out. Inuyasha ran over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her gently. When he saw she wasn't going to wake up any time soon He picked her up and carried her back to the village.

Kaede was out side walking when she saw Inuyasha. She began screaming and ran away. Iuyasha fallowed her "Stop! Kid, your Sister needs help!" Inuyasha shouted. Kaede peeked around the hut she was hiding behind and saw her sister passed out in his arms. "What did you do to her?" Kaede yelled running at him. "Nothing, I wouldn't do this to her!"

"Oh yeah well your the one who gave her that cut!" She pointed to Kikyou's wounded shoulder. "I don't have time to argue with a little kid! Are you going to help or not!" Inuyasha asked. "Hun follow me." Kaede said showing him into their hut. After awhile Kikyou came to. She set up to see, a small pain whet through her body. In the corner Inuyasha was asleep and on her other side laid Keade who was also asleep. .Kikyou smiled as her sister mumbled to herself in her sleep. She turned back and saw Inuyasha staring at her. It was silent as they both set looking at each other think about the past events. Inuyasha finally spoke up, "So how are you?" She smiled "I've been better." Inuyasha sighed "So what happened?" Kikyou asked "What do you mean, What happened? " "To us! Why did you betray Inuyasha!" Kikyou shouted "What! No you betrayed me! "Inuyasha protested "When I was going to give you the jewel you came and attacked me!" She yelled "No, I was waiting for you and you shot at me!" They both argued back and forth until a sleepy Kaede spoke up. "Do not you two see?" she asked robbing her eyes "Nether one of you betray the other." Inuyasha and Kikyou stared blankly at the little girl. "That demon that you two were fighting he must have the power to shape shift." "A shape shifting demon?" Asked Inuyasha "I have hared of such a demon...They have the power to change their appearance. Naraku " "Nara-who?" asked Inuyasha looking at Kikyou "Naraku, He was the demon you and I fought. He must have tricked us in thinking we had betrayed one another. He made himself look like you and tried to kill me and take the jewel, then made himself look like me and made you think I was trig to kill you. If I were to die and you had been sealed to the tree the jewel would have been easy for him to possess." "So we hated each other for nothing?" Inuyasha asked "Yes I guess so." Said Kikyou looking down.

* * *

A Few Days Latter

Kikyou sat up. The birds sang outside on the trees as sun light drifted through the window. Inuyasha was still sleeping in the corner of the room. Kikyou smiled and tip-toed out trying not to wake him as she left. She climbed a small hill that faced the sun as it was rising over the forests. She sighed happily and sat down watching the sun. Two strong arms rapped around her. She looked up. Inuyasha was sitting behind her holding her tight. "Inuyasha?" she asked turning to face him. "I was thinking...I don't want you become a human." "And why is that?" He asked. "Because I fell in love with you...the half demon Inuyasha not the human. Even if I have to grad the jewel the rest of my life it worth it if I get to stay with you." "Kikyou..." Inuyasha whispered as he embraced her. They stayed in their embraced for what seamed like forever..

* * *

A Few years Latter

Years latter deep in the forest, two little quarter breed dog demons played by the tree where their dad was once pined. They walked in each others company until they came across bits of flesh. It suddenly pulsated. The two kids ran as the flesh built itself into the demon their parents fought oh so long ago...Naraku!

* * *

Okay...that's all...RxR

MikoKikyou101


End file.
